1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a design of a two-cycle internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention is an improvement over conventional two-cycle engine designs. The present invention may be configured to run on gasoline with spark ignition or on diesel fuel with compression ignition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-cycle engines are well known in the prior art. They are much simpler and have fewer moving parts than four-cycle engines. In addition, a two-cycle engine has a power stroke every crankshaft revolution for each cylinder, while a four-cycle engine has a power stroke every other crankshaft revolution for each cylinder. Thus a two-cycle engine will have twice as many power strokes per second as a four-cycle engine with the same number of cylinders. Previous designs have not allowed a two-cycle engine to be adequately controlled and fuel efficient in large horsepower sizes.
It is also known that the air intake of an internal combustion engine may be controlled by varying the spring tension on a suction intake valve. U.S. Pat. No. 1,029,685 to Huff is one example of an engine utilizing this type of control. The engine disclosed in Huff utilizes a complex mechanical linkage arrangement in order to vary the spring tension on a suction intake valve. This type of valve is opened by the vacuum created in the cylinder during the downstroke of the piston. Varying the spring tension on the valve will vary the amount of suction necessary in order to overcome the spring force and thus will vary the amount and time of valve opening. While this method will control the amount of air entering the cylinder, there is no precise control of the air and fuel mixture entering the cylinder. The result is a relatively inefficient and low performance engine.